deathtopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Koh Fujimura
Koh Fujimura (洸藤村 Koh Fujimura) is a 19-year old college student with Extrasensory Perception abilities. He is the protagonist of Deathtopia. Appearance Koh is a young man with well-kept, black hair and a heart-shaped face. His hair is kept slicked down, with numerous strands partially covering his forehead, and two longer strands, respectively on either side, reaching to the middle of his face and covering parts of his small ears. Around the back of his head, a noticeable pack of hair hides his neck entirely. He has a pair of thin eyebrows arching upward, with small eyes and red pupils; as well as a small nose and small lips. Koh displays a small neck and fit physique. His regular attire consist of a buttoned, long-sleeve shirt with a folder collar and a pocket located on the left pectoral. A plain shirt can be seen underneath. Covering the lower regions of his body is a pair of light-colored pants. Koh seems to walk about in a pair of sneakers. Personality A boy unable to turn a blind eye to criminals who assault the defenseless. Koh quickly pursues a pair of thieves who stole an elderly woman's purse without any form of hesitation whatsoever, whilst practicing his routine jogging.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-23 Further, despite the assault that he suffered while in the hospital and under the care of their personnel, he does not appear frustrated at the doctors or the nurse; even to the point of refusing an apology from Doctor Akatani.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 36 However, when it comes to saving his life, Koh appears to hesitate not when slamming a toolkit on Laura's face when the woman chokes him with a rope.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 52 Synopsis Whilst jogging, Koh witnesses two thieves stealing a purse from an elderly woman, rushing to aid her without any form of hesitation as he pursues the men on foot. However, these reckless actions lead to a pair of lights shining down on him and a car running him over.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-23 After the car leaves the scene, the police arrives and calls it a hit-and-run incident, moving Koh to an ambulance headed to the hospital. Covering his bloody eyes, Koh screams in agony, claiming that his eyes are burning. Around him, the doctors converse about what to do.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 1-5 Now on top of a hospital bed, Koh is cleaned by a nurse as the doctors eye the results of his analyses.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 7-9 Crawling within a bathroom floor, Koh states that he cannot see, and that his eyes hurt. Coming to his senses, he questions his current location. He finds a sink and grabs on to it, coming face to face with a mirror. Looking at his reflection, he sees a face without any eyes. Suddenly, Koh awakens from his nightmare, and hears a voice; rapidly realizing that it belongs to his sister Hinata Fujimura. Bringing his hands to the bandages wrapped around his eyes, Koh questions their motives, only to be reminded by Hinata that he was involved in an accident and that he underwent surgery. He asks Hinata if his eyeballs were removed, but is told that they were not; only the broken bones around his eyes. He tells himself that it must have been a dream, subsequently telling Hinata what happened that caused the accident. Hinata scolds Koh for his actions, begging for him to be more careful.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 17-23 Just then, doctor Akatani arrives, asking Koh how he is feeling. Koh explains that his eyes hurt when he talks, and that his body feels heavy. The doctor explains to him that it must be the effects of the anesthesia. Putting on a pair of gloves, the doctor begins to examine Koh's eyes, revealing that he will probably be out of the hospital in a week. Thinking to himself that his eyes are fine, Koh wonders if the hotness he feels around his eyes is perfectly normal.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 18-25 Later at night, Koh grumbles in his bed about the pain he feels, pondering if the doctor's words were lies. He suddenly gets the urge to pee, pressing a button located on the bed's handle. A nurse arrives to his room and takes him to the bathroom on top of a wheelchair, leaving him alone as she steps outside to wait for him. Once Koh is finished, he calls for the nurse, but no one answers. As he walks, he trips on a bucket, but before he falls, a pair of hands grab him and keep him from crashing to the ground. The nurse sits him on top of the wheelchair, transporting him back to his room. Along the way, Koh notes that the way back is taking a lot longer. However, just as he questions the nurse, she informs him that they have arrived. Helping him get on top of the bed, Koh notes that the bed feels harder than before.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 27-31 Suddenly, a rope comes around Koh's neck, the nurse starting to strangling him. The woman explains to him that she is not the nurse who took him to the bathroom. Koh begins to scream for help, but the woman reveals to him that no one will hear him as their current location is off limits. Koh grabs a nearby toolkit, slamming it on the woman's face. The impact pushes her back, allowing Koh enough time to catch his breath. Albeit, she quickly returns and continues to strangle him. She begins to explain her reason for killing men by strangling them, but as she does so, three women appear at the door, with one of them shooting the fake nurse, who falls out of the window. Koh can only ponder what is happening, only to be transferred to his room shortly afterwards. Now in his room, a detective questions Koh, who reveals everything and shows him the mark around his neck. The conversation is quick to end, however, as they leave the room after telling Koh that they have found no corpse. Koh assures the detectives that he shall report to them if anything were to arise.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 32-46 The following week, doctor Akatani removes the thread around Koh's eyes, questioning if Hinata will meet him outside of the hospital. Koh explains that she will be unable to do so, as she has exams at her school today. The doctor bows his head and apologizes for the assault he suffered under his care. Koh dismisses the apology, telling him that it is not his fault. After the doctor is told that he is able to see clearly, he releases Koh from the hospital. Now walking about outside, Koh takes off his glasses as he notes his ability to see better without them. However, as he looks at the crowd of people, he sees a black cloud surrounding the head of some. Confused and feeling his head hurt, he bumps into a man. The man extends his hand out to help him up, but Koh sees the black cloud yet again and moves away. The man leaves, calling him rude. Just as he ponders what is going on, the three women who saved Koh the week prior appear behind him, telling him to get up.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 47-59 Abilities After his accident with his eyes, Koh's ESP allowed him to see atavism through people and has some degree in regeneration. His abilities are numerously unknown and hidden from him and only grows stronger is when his life is in danger. Saki, Maya, and Yui can't trust him due to his abilities and fear that he will become a powerful anti-cheater cheater. Extrasensory Perception: Koh has the ability to see a black cloud, which can take many different forms, encompassing a person's head on what they're obsessed with.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 56 Further details remain a mystery on what further uses and what drawbacks his ability has. The only way his ability can grow stronger and evolve further is when his life is in danger. As Koh continues to face life threatening situations he slowly realize that his abilities are influenced by his emotions. Some of the known drawbacks is that when Koh sees too much atavism on people, he strains his mind on what he sees. Another drawback is that he can't see atavism behind glass or when someone is covering their face with a mask. ESP Negation: Not only Koh can see atavism, he can also negate a cheaters ability from direct contact. When Koh was being strangled underwater in the ocean, he touched the cheater holding onto him and Saki negating the cheaters powers causing him to die from decompression sickness. He also negated Suzune and Hibiki super reflex speed by touching them allowing Yui and Maya to finish them off quickly. His negation can also be sent from long distances when he resonates with someone. During in his unconscious state, his negation becomes active as way to protect himself from other ESP users. Regeneration: When Koh's ability activated when he was injured an vehicle accident, not only his sight was affected but his ability to regenerate also activated. To regular person any minor injuries take weeks to heal, but in his case it's only a matter of days. ESP Resonance: '''People are always emitting brainwaves, for Koh's case he can resonate with the people who he are dear to him. Whenever someone dear to him are in danger, he strongly resonate their brainwaves with the people he came in contact to as they move by instinct. The first time he accquired this ability is when he was attacked and knocked unconscioius by Toru Rinzai. In his unconscious state, he can resonate with the people are dear to him when they whether they're sleeping, unconscious, or at the brink of death. Doing so will cause their eyes to turn black. He resonanted with Yui, Maya, and Saki, when Yui was about to be killed by Reverse. On instinct they move and talk about what's on Koh's mind and kill the enemies in front of them. He can also increase their ESP abilities and their own biological makeup to survive from the danger that they're in. He can also send out his negation to them while resonating in an unconscious state. '''Berserk State: Koh enters this state whenever someone dear to him was killed right in front of his eyes. When he uses it for the first time, his anger and hatred for Master has turned his hair white and his eyes turn black while his pupils show an ominous glow. In his berserk state, his only thought is to kill the enemy right in front of him. Category:Characters Category:Male Equipment Handgun: Koh was given a Colt M1991A1 by Kokonoe as his personal weapon against cheaters. He is also seen training with Yui Kisaragi with a Beretta Model 92. Trivia *Koh's hobbies are cooking and sewing.Deathtopia Manga: Chapter 2, Page 14 *Koh has never dated before, thus rendering him a virgin. *Koh has a scar on his right thigh, earned after he saved his close friend from drowning. *Koh's graduation grades from high school are as follow: 3 in Modern Japanese; 2 in Japanese Classical Literature, 4 in Mathematics; 4 in World History; 3 in Political Economy; 4 in Biology; 3 in English, 5 in Physical Education. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male